The aim of this project is to help establish a scientific basis for the pharmacological manipulation of retinal function. Techniques in neuropharmacology, electrophysiology, and cell biology, including cell culture, are used to explore the actions and interactions of neurotransmitters, neuromodulators, hormones, and selected drugs on specific types of retinal neurons. Molecules have been identified which have long-term influences over important neuronal functions.